1. Field:
This invention relates to bicycles and their components and accessories, particularly to bicycle handlebars and shock absorbers.
2. Prior Art:
Many bicycles do not allow an upright sitting posture, due to the low height of the handlebars. For cyclists who prefer to sit upright, some bikes are provided with very tall handlebars, extending upward from the stem in a "V" shape. Such handlebars are heavier than necessary, since each handle is extended, using twice as much tubing as an extended stem. Furthermore, the handlebars cannot be lowered when the preference or owner changes.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,197 addresses this with a handlebar stem extender. However, it is unnecessarily complex, having two separate parts which must be assembled in proper relation by the user. The upper nut on the steering shaft must be removed to attach the extender shaft. This procedure can alter the steering bearing preload, which must be checked and readjusted.
Various shock absorption means have been applied to bicycles. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,750. However, they are generally complex, heavy, and not user installable. Independent shocks on each side of a wheel cause loss of fork rigidity, increased stress on the hub-to-fork connections, and possible dragging of the wheel rim on the caliper brake pads.